Brothers
by vosvanyaroc
Summary: Brothers are loyal to the end. They protect each other, support each other, and love each other. For Mako and Bolin, the end is happy. Their love can withstand any enemy. For Noatak and Tarrlok, the end is not. Though their love is just as strong, fate isn't so kind. T for language and some violence.


**Brothers**

_A brief vignette into the experiences between two sets of brothers, loyal to the end. But for each pair, the definition of end means something different._

* * *

Tarrlok was building snowmen with his waterbending. It was a nice, milder day in the early springtime, and it was one of the rare days when the boys were just allowed to be themselves, not having to worry about pleasing their father.

Noatak used his own waterbending to make them come to life and chase Tarrlok around. He laughed uproariously and threw attacks against them, felling two of the evil demons.

Noatak cackled maniacally. "You can't hope to defeat my evil undead army Tarrlok! I have millions of legions at my disposal! You'll never escape!"

He raised about three more snowmen and sent them sliding along the ground toward his little brother.

Their mother and father were watching them. Yakone had a scowl on his face.

"They should be training."

"Oh, they're just having some fun." Yakone's eyes narrowed at his wife, and she relented, retreating into their tent to prepare lunch.

"Boys!" He called out, half out of stern anger, and half out of enthusiastic praise.

"Yes dad?" Noatak trotted up, with Tarrlok in toe.

Yakone smirked, almost evilly. "That was some good waterbending son." He put his hand on Noatak's shoulder, who beamed up at him.

"Really dad?"

"Yes. But you shouldn't be wasting your talent on silly little games. You should put it to the test!" He clenched his hand into a fist, something reminiscent in his eyes. He looked like a madman, lusting for power.

"What kind of test?" Tarrlok piped up.

"I want the two of you to go out into the wastes, and duel."

"Duel?"

"Did I misspeak? Yes! Duel!"

"I don't know dad. That wouldn't really be fair… would it?"

"Don't talk back to me son! If I say it's a good idea, it's a good idea, now go do it!"

Noatak frowned. It wouldn't be a fair fight. They would be far from home, with no way to defend themselves.

Tarrlok was always more outspoken than him. Always questioning his father's judgment. He never seemed to understand that their father would not tolerate insubordination, and he often was spanked for it.

"But Noatak is going to win! I'm not as good as him."

"What did I say about questioning me! Besides, you'll toughen up. You need to toughen up. You're soft."

Tarrlok pouted, but the boys obeyed their father. They never really had a choice either way.

They trekked up to the wastes, until they could no longer see their village. However, even as they reluctantly assumed their stances, even as Noatak promised he'd go easy on Tarrlok, they could hear the sneering voices of the other village boys.

"What are _you_ two twerps doing here?"

It was Pannu. The local bully, and his cronies. They always went out of their way to terrorize people smaller than them. They were waterbenders too, but nowhere near as good as Noatak. Not that they knew that.

"What do you want?" Noatak stepped slightly in front of Tarrlok, who glanced around worriedly.

"You punks have no business being here. We're gonna have to teach you a lesson. Starting with 'Turdlok' the crybaby." He smashed his fist into his hand. Noatak assumed a fighting stance. An angry glare furrowed on his brow. His voice was surprisingly calm though.

"You stay away from him!"

Mako threw Bolin's shaking form behind him, shouting at their assailants, putting his fists up, ready to firebend at any second. The other street kids all laughed. Bolin clutched the loaf of bread closer to his body, trying not to whimper. Mako would keep him safe.

One of the street kids laughed. "And what if we don't? The little brat has something we want."

"I'll _kill_ you if you lay a _finger_ on him!" Mako shouted, fire flickering from his fingertips. The other children, not being benders, were slightly intimidated by this display, but with numbers on their side, they didn't back down.

They had been on the streets for years. They knew the system. The strong had to prey upon the weak, that was the way things were done. But even so, Bolin would _never_ steal from someone, it simply wasn't in his nature.

It could only mean he had acquired it by honest means, and this band of orphans had ganged up on him and planned to take from him what he had innocently found.

Bolin hugged his midsection from behind, pressed up against a brick wall, whimpering. The loaf of bread lay at his feet, forgotten.

The kids could have snatched it up, but they were ruthless, ravenous, and out for blood either way. The bread wasn't the sole problem.

"That little brat stole from us."

"Take the bread! We don't want it anymore."

"This isn't about food! This is about respect. And we're going to teach both of you a lesson. Starting with the crybaby."

"Take one more step, and I'll-"

"What are you gonna do firebender? You think we're afraid of a few flames?" Their apparent leader scoffed. He pointed at who Mako assumed was his second-in-command.

"Zova! Go kick this sorry punk's ass. Then bring me the little bitch."

Bolin clutched his little fingers into Mako's shirt tighter, if possible. He whispered, pathetically, desperately, weakly. It stabbed Mako in the heart.

"Mako, I'm scared."

"Aw, you hear that guys? The little wimp's _scawed_." He sneered, and Mako felt an ugly hate rush up in his gut. He really wanted to inflict pain and suffering on this older boy. The second-in-command kid Zova steadily approached.

He would not fail as a brother. Bolin depended on him in every way, at all times. It was his sworn duty to protect him. He would not let his parents down. His voice was menacing and hateful.

"Stay back!"

Pannu started holding his sides, laughing. The rest of his dumb muscle friends guffawed with him.

"Ooh 'Stay back!' I'm so scared. Really Noobatak? You're gonna pull the overprotective brother routine on us? Just back down. It's ten to two. You can't win. We won't hurt you guys that bad. Right boys?"

His troop giggled to themselves some more.

Noatak stood forward, making sure Tarrlok was assuredly behind him. "Why don't we duel for it then? If I win, we get to stay, and you jerks leave us alone?"

"And if I win?"

"I don't know, we'll see when you win."

He scoffed again. "I don't think so." Noatak glared fiercely at him. Tarrlok was a sweet-tempered, gentle, caring spirit. It caused his father ulcers, but it was true. Tarrlok always avoided confrontation, preferring peaceful resolutions. He preferred democracy over brute force. The other boys saw this as weak. And if their father was right, which he never dared to say he wasn't, the number one rule in this world was that the strong preyed upon the weak.

That is unless the even stronger protected them.

Noatak's brow furrowed and his nose flared in rage. "You're nothing but a bully and a coward. You're just afraid to fight me. Why don't you be a man and duel me, huh?"

He pushed Pannu back, smirking slightly. He called Pannu's tough guy bluff, but Pannu wasn't that willing to relent. He pulled a bunch of snow from the ground, and it spun around, solidifying into icicles. They were hurled straight at Tarrlok. Noatak's protests came too late.

"No, wait! Don't!"

Mako ducked, his pleas ignored as the kid named Zova pulled out a pocketknife, and swung it wildly, trying to cut up either of the brothers. Bolin squealed in fear and dived down, covering his precious loaf, holding his hands over his head, just like Mako taught him to.

The kid was obviously inexperienced with a knife, even Mako could see that. He looked malnourished, weak, afraid. Mako grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

The knife clattered to the ground.

"Let me go! Please!"

"No! Not until your friends promise to leave us alone!"

"Wei… _please_!"

The leader stood his ground. "No. What's he gonna do? Kill you?"

"Yes." Mako hissed, feeling steam coming out of his mouth he was so angry. "Leave, or I'll kill him."

He felt warm urine splash onto his foot as the boy wet himself.

"Help me! He's crazy!" Mako threw him down in disgust. He was a pathetic coward. He only took orders from people who were stronger than him, so he could get mooch off of their successes. He was nothing but a crony. This Zova crawled back to his gang whimpering.

These kids weren't tough. They all looked hesitantly at Mako, unsettled by his surprising prowess in grappling. They didn't know benders could fight hand to hand.

"Don't just stand there! Go kick his teeth in!"

Another one of the less timid followers lunged forward, pulling out an even bigger knife. Mako's face lowered into an aggressive frown.

He shot one quick punch of fire, enveloping the boy's face. He dropped to his knees, grabbing at his face, shrieking in pain, and bawling in fear.

"Mama! Mama help me!" The gang leader threw him aside with an annoyed grunt. "You little faggot! Your mama's dead! She ain't gonna help you! Get out of my sight! You're all fucking pathetic!" The other kids slowly backed away, eventually running off in fear.

They had overestimated themselves, and had underestimated him. And more importantly, they had underestimated his drive to protect the most precious thing in his world.

The leader, Wei apparently, cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna enjoy this. Say your prayers you dirty benders."

He swung a punch, and Mako admired his bravery- slightly. He still stood up to him when Mako was clearly stronger, faster, more skilled, and had more at stake. He easily caught the punch, and twisted the boy's wrist, holding up a palm of fire dangerously close to his face.

Again, the boy showed no fear, just anger, as the flames approached his face. He spat in defiance.

"Do it!"

Mako extinguished the flames, and tossed the boy backwards. He landed with an oomph. For good measure, he blasted a large fireball right past his head, barely missing. Wei the street kid finally got the message. He couldn't take on this firebender. It would be better to nurse his pride than nurse his wounds.

"Get out of here, and I won't have to hurt you."

Noatak had melted the icicles mid flight, but Pannu only laughed at his threat, and advanced. bringing up more snow to weaponize against the brothers.

Noatak turned his glare right into Pannu's pale eyes. He gasped, as he felt the blood in his veins no longer obeying his own body. Tarrlok looked on in awe and fear, as Noatak broke taboo, and bloodbent his enemies.

This was wrong. Tarrlok knew it, Noatak knew it. It was etched on both of their young faces. Pannu had no idea what was going on. Bloodbending was an ancient and incredibly dangerous- not to mention frowned upon practice. It was unlikely that these stupid boys had heard of it.

Still, Tarrlok hoped they wouldn't be found out. Noatak, on the other hand, only cared about his brother's safety, not his reputation or discretion. Pannu had threatened Tarrlok, not even subtly. He had to pay.

Noatak narrowed his eyes, lifting up the bully with his own fluids. He could hear Pannu straining against the psychic force holding him in the air. He felt his body being pulled down by gravity, but his lymph and blood were struggling against it. It was agonizing, and it was violating.

Then a vice like clamp forced itself on him, and he couldn't breathe. His vision was blurry, and his head swam. He tried to scream, but his mouth was clamped shut. He could only gasp and moan weakly.

"Stop it Noatak! That's enough! You can stop now! Please!" Noatak almost didn't recognize his brother's voice. He snapped his eyes open, and shook his head. Pannu dropped to the ground, and ran off, quickly followed by his friends.

He wouldn't tell. He was too proud for that. What Noatak was more concerned about was that he had just bloodbent a person, and he had fully intended to continue until his enemy was dead. He was disturbed by the unnatural power he felt. The inhuman pleasure he had when he forced a person's body to mold to his will. It was absolute control. He shouldn't want that.

Why did he like it? He panted, panicking for a few minutes. Tarrlok knew to keep his distance, though clear concern for his brother shown on his face. Noatak believed in fairness, equality, hope, and prosperity for all. Cooperation and progress. He repeated his ideals in his head, making them into a comforting mantra, until the dark thoughts exited, slowly, painfully, lingering as much as they could.

He hoped that he would be able to keep his ideals separate from his dark instincts… what if he couldn't? What if his interest in equality was tainted by his desire for power. What if his quest for justice was marred by his drive to manipulate and control? He didn't trust himself anymore.

He sank to his knees, hugging himself tightly. Tarrlok's mitten was soon on his shoulder.

"Noatak?"

"I shouldn't have done that."

Mako felt a twinge of sympathy upon seeing the boy writhing on the ground, his face badly burned. He had done what he had to, hadn't he? He shouldn't feel guilty over this. Should he?

"Mako?" Bolin tugged at his sleeve. His face contorted into a pout. His cheeks red, and his eyes puffy from crying. Mako picked him up, still dangerously light for only being two years his junior. He prayed Bolin's growth wouldn't be stunted out here on the streets. He should probably give him more food, but Mako had to stay strong- to protect him.

Bolin ripped off the heel of the loaf, his favorite part, and tossed it to the burned kid, still crying and begging for his parents, long gone- like theirs.

Mako wanted to berate Bolin for giving up the only food they might have for a while for some poor kid who had attacked them, but he looked the other way. His gut churned in guilt over what he had done. It was excessive. He shouldn't be using his firebending this way. It was sick. It was just the same thing his parents' assassin had done.

"I'm sorry my brother hurt you. He didn't mean it. He just doesn't like seeing me get hurt."

The boy wiped at his face, blistering over from the burns. He wouldn't be scarred, thankfully. His tears and snot flowed freely, and he tentatively snatched up the heel of the loaf. He sniffled.

"I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Whatever. Just don't let us see you again."

He nodded, and slinked off, still crying.

"You ok Bo?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mako." Mako frowned at him, and Bolin knew the lecture was coming.

"Where did you get the bread Bo?"

"I found it!"

"You didn't steal it, did you?"

"No! I swear!" He clung to Mako's front even harder, burying his head in his brother's neck. That was enough for Mako.

"I was so worried about you. What if they had caught you before you got to me? Don't scare me like that." Bolin wrapped his legs around Mako's waist, as Mako readjusted his baby brother in his grip.

"My earthbending helped me."

"Yeah, but you can't rely on your earthbending to save you."

"Why not? You used your firebending to save me!"

"…I know. Just… be more careful, ok bud?"

"Kay!" He nuzzled further into Mako, being affectionate again. Mako smiled, knowing it was his reward for being a good older brother. He had stolen some sausages, and and old lady had given him some cheese and milk for helping her around the house. They would have a nice dinner to go back to at their hidden sanctuary.

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too bud."

He could feel Bolin nodding off against him. All this excitement was taking a toll on him. He took the bread form his smaller hands and held it close to him, the other hand propping him up every so often.

Even if it was hard… it was _all_ worth it. The fights, the danger, the hungry days and cold night. All of it was worth it, to keep Bolin happy and healthy. He could go without food, he could lessen his rations, to keep Bolin fed. He could work for gangs, take knife wounds, get sick… if only Bolin could be safe.

He didn't ask for anything in return. He couldn't. Bolin was his only reason for living. He couldn't imagine life without him. He would slowly be driven insane by his guilt and grief. Bolin gave _him_ something to smile about, and that was priceless.

"I'm so lucky to have you, little bro."

Tarrlok's eyes shined with humility. "You really mean that bro?"

Noatak groaned, getting up from his slumped position. His eyes looked tired, and his smile was crooked. His whole countenance appeared shaken. "Of course I mean it. You mean everything to me."

"Thanks!" Tarrlok hugged him briskly. "Thanks for saving me, by the way. Pannu's a complete jerk! I could have taken him. You didn't have to-" He didn't want to bring the incident up again, afraid it would bring pain to his brother.

Noatak, quickly regaining his old self, laughed. "You and I both know you wouldn't, even if you could. You're just not a fighter. You're a diplomat."

"You really think so? I've always wanted to be a politician. Change the world you know? We could do it together! We could improve so many people's lives. Just think of it. The two of us, together. Tarrlok and Noatak!" He smiled sheepishly. "Or, you know… Noatak and Tarrlok. What couldn't we do? What could stop us?"

Noatak grimaced. "Dad could stop us."

Tarrlok's face drooped. "Oh… right. Dad." Their father had other plans for them. And… until they got out form under his thumb, they were trapped in his insane desire for vengeance against the Avatar. He would never approve of Tarrlok's wild dreams of leading the people in fairness- ruling in benevolence. Being an honest and loyal public servant. That didn't fit into their destinies.

They both started out of their skins when they walked toward their village and saw Yakone standing in front of them. He had seen the whole thing.

"So… bloodbending in broad daylight I see?" Noatak braced himself for a firm smack across the face for his foolishness.

He instead felt his father's old hand ruffling his hair. "I'm impressed. That was the most clean and in control bloodbending I've ever seen! And you did it with your mind! You're a natural Noatak… a natural! So much potential! We have to increase your training. No more school for you! We'll start tonight!"

Noatak tried to hide his downcast expression. There really was no hope for his dreams after all. His father pushed him so hard for this goal… it snuffed out everything else. But, a part of him thought it was worth it, because it was the only way in which he could bond with his father. It was the only thing he did that his father _really_ approved of. It was the only time his father could _truly_ be proud of him.

Yakone's bright, twisted smile snapped into a frown quite abruptly. "Tarrlok! You weakling! You had to have your brother save you! Again!"

This time he turned to Noatak. "As impressive as that feat was, you must be stupid or blind! And you can see well from what I remember. Bloodbending in broad daylight! The neighbors will hear of this, and I'm going to have to clear it up! When we get home, you two are going to get the spanking of a lifetime!"

The two brothers followed their father home, heads down. It chilled Noatak to the core to think it. But, he couldn't honestly say whether or not protecting his brother had been worth it. Every time he indulged in this dark cancer inside him, it grew, and ate away at the humanity that remained. He would only be able to fight off the insanity for so long.

He hoped Tarrlok would get out, before it was too late. He wasn't like him, or his father. He could stop. He could save his own mind before Yakone twisted it beyond repair. His brother still had hopes that could be fulfilled. That would make it all worth it. He would lose his mind slowly and painfully a hundred times over, as long as Tarrlok wouldn't have to suffer this. Not this.

He didn't ask for anything for himself. It was already too late for him. It was his last humanly act to will his brother toward decency, and virtue, and conviction in what is right. It was his only hope as his older brother that Tarrlok never went against what he believed in.

As for him? He saw his father's twisted pride at the obscene act he had committed. He knew what path he was going down. He knew his fate. So much for dreams…

* * *

**So... this was prompted by Mako-coolunderfire from Tumblr. And I immensly enjoyed writing this. She asked for parallels between the brothers, and it took me several hours to think of a suitable format for doing that. I hope I found it. I don't know... this was just my favorite thing to write so far. It's of little wonder why my blog is dedicated to Mako and Bolin's brotherly relationship. Lol. Anyway... not much in the way of author's notes here, so... read? Oh wait, if you're reading this, more likely than not you've already read it. Ok, then. Review? Let me know what you think? That would be swell!**


End file.
